Lilith Geiger
"He died,Darren! He's dead! He's passed on! I mourned him, I loved him.And that's why I hate myself for loving you! Sam was supposed to be the one! We were going to get married someday! It's not your fault, I know,but it just feels so wrong to love you after everything I went through with him." '''Lilith Geiger '''or Lily to her friends, is a Half Vampire,formerly Half Vampaneze who used to be a member of the Cirque du Freak. She is the girlfriend of Darren Shan and the daughter of Murlough, though she fights for the vampires. She Appears in Ice Heart. History Lilith was born to an Underwater Welder and a Forensic Archeologist. Her father used to smoke cigars, which led Lilith to smoke cigarettes. Lilith joined the Cirque after her parents were killed by Murlough. She managed to escape . She joined the Cirque and became friends with Darren and Evra. Lilith met Sam Grest while travelling with the Cirque and they fell in love. She also became friends with RV, Sam's constant yearning to join gives Lilith hopes that maybe she can maybe control her curse. After a few months, Sam asks her to marry him,which she agrees to. But when Sam dies,because RV let the Wolf Man out, Lilith becomes depressed and lonely. Her heart was broken. After a run in with Murlough, Ellie returns to her childhood house and locks herself inside, hoping to escape. She lives in fear of everything, including some recently surfacing feelings for her best friend.A war breaks out between the Vampires and Vampaneze, caused by Murlough attacking them,looking for her. Mr. Tiny sends Darren to find her, and possibly make a deal with Murlough. When Darren finds her, she's unaware anything's happened. He tries to get her to come back, but she refuses. She accidentally reveals that she's fallen in love with him and he kisses her. The next morning,Lilith agrees to go back with him.On the condition that she be taken to Murlough. Darren agrees at first, unsure of what she was doing. When he realizes she's going tp sacrifice herself for the good the Vampires, Darren refuses to let her, imploring her to choose her freedom and that the vampires would rather fight anyway. She tells him she wants to be with Sam. He tells her Sam wouldn't have wanted it that way, that he'd want her to be happy. Lilith gives in and goes back to the Cirque. As the war between the Vampires and Vampaneze goes on,Murlough confronts her and tells her that he's her father. She spits at him, telling him that he's a liar.However, he tells her things about her mother that only someone who knew her would know. Lilith is angry and hurt that her mother kept the secret. She refuses to join Murlough until he mentions Sam. He tells her he can bring him back. Lilith leaps at the chance and agrees to fight for the Vampaneze,abandoning Darren and the Cirque. She joins Murlough in a confrontation with the vampires, in which Darren is present. He is visibly hurt by her betrayal. He screams at her several times, which she ignores. It's months later,when Lilith slowly realizes that Murlough lied to her and Sam isn't coming back. Lilith escapes back to the Cirque, who are hesitant to accept her back after her betrayal. Convincing the Cirque would prove not nearly as hard as convincing Darren, who attacked her with a stake when she returned. She eventually convinces him to reblood her. Lilith's reblooding is successfull and she awakens as a vampire. Relationships Sam Grest Lilith and Sam met at The Cirque and fell in love. they spent load of time dreaming of a lovely future, with children and a big house and lots of acres to run. Sam proposed to her a few months later and she said yes. But all their dreams came crashing down when Sam was killed by the wolf man. Sam is often the motivation for Lilith's actions and she grieves for him alot. Darren Shan Lilith and Darren had been friends for awhile, before Sam died and Lilith took off. Lilith fell in love with Darren awhile after Sam died, and this scared her. She didn't want to have what she had with Sam to be shared with anyone else. It was hard for her to accept this,even when he told her he felt the same way. He's angry and hurt when she betrays the Cirque, but he understands that if there was ever a possibilty for her to have Sam back, that she'd take it. He loves her enough to let her go. Personality Lilith is aggressive and impulsive, but she can also be caring and affectionate. She cared deeply for Sam and even after he died, she still loved him. Taissa-farmiga-gallery.jpg|Lilith Geiger Tumblr mzy7bhuQUb1qdpmluo1 500.jpg|Lilith,after Sam's Death TaissaBenson.jpg|Lilith,Part of the Vampaneze American-Horror-Story-Taissa-Farmiga.jpg|Vampire Lilith Category:Female Category:Cirque Member Category:Half Vampire Category:Former Half Vampaneze Category:Baby Cade Category:Hero\